Interpretation
by codedredalert
Summary: Hibari hears a rumour and decides Dino is going to pay for the insult. Dino has no idea why Hibari's suddenly trying to kill him, but if he doesn't figure it out, he really might be bitten to death! For D18 day. Drama/ Humour.
1. Interpretation

**Interpretation **

By **codedredalert**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Fair use, non-profit, please don't sue me.

**Warnings**: Swearing. Violence. Furniture abuse. Two guys in awkward conversation and compromising positions. Sort of D18. Does this count as fluff?

_A/N: Thanks to __scientificsoliloquy__ for beta-ing. Dedicated to __**heitan**__, possibly my most enthusiastic reader for '__The Long Haul'__. _

-/\-

Namimori hotel.

Room 318.

A blonde man scrambled over broken furniture to escape a furious black-haired teenager.

"Kyouya, wait! We can talk this out! I have no idea why you're mad at me, but whatever it is, more talk, less smashing things with tonfa— OHMYGOD stop trying to hit me!"

"I'll bite you to death, Bucking Horse," Kyouya promised. He tried for a hit that landed smack in the middle of the TV instead of Dino's ribs. The sound of the screen breaking added a significant amount to the damages being tallied in Dino's head, and the Chiavarone boss winced.

Then again, dodging was probably cheaper than a hospital bill.

"Be reasonable! At least tell me why! That's a thing, right? Don't I have a right to know what you're going to bite me to death for?"

"For the safety of the children of Namimori," Kyouya spat. The table Dino had vaulted over splintered under the sweep of a tonfa and Dino realised Kyouya was pretty terrifying when he was seriously out to kill you.

"How have I endangered kids?" Dino yelped, looking for another poor piece of furniture to hide behind. By now, his choices were severely limited. "I love kids! I'm super nice to them and everyth—woah!"

"Enough talk," Kyouya said, recovering for another strike. Dino used the one-second reprieve to smile wanly.

"Well, damn," Dino said and dove for his bag, twisting to avoid the swish of steel on the way down. He practically tore open the zip to get to his weapon. The second his fingers touched the familiar weave of the handle, he rolled, yanking his whip out of his bag.

A tonfa came down where Dino's face had been, and Dino cracked his whip.

Kyouya snarled and pulled against the whip snaking around his left arm and the bedpost.

"You still have problems with watching your surroundings when you're angry," Dino couldn't help himself from commenting. His student gave a growl so primal it shot straight through the pit of Dino's stomach to his spine.

Yanking on the whip was pure reflex. Kyouya's balance shifted and Dino tackled his student to the bed, keeping the whip taut. He pinned Kyouya's right hand with his own left, a forearm across Kyouya's thin chest keeping the teen down.

Kyouya surged against Dino's hold, teeth bared and silver eyes frenzy-bright. Dino's heart nearly stopped twice as Kyouya nearly managed to free a hand, or nearly slip from Dino's smothering weight pressing down on him.

Still, Kyouya was only a teenager. Slowly, gradually, he burned out. Dino sent a silent word of thanks to God for his Caucasian heritage. The difference in build and weight was too much for Kyouya to overcome with one hand tied, and he was beginning to realise it.

Dino slammed his full weight down across his student's chest. The dark-haired boy exhaled sharply and his thrashing weakened. Dino counted until three before letting up slightly. Kyouya gasped before gritting his teeth and glaring at Dino.

"Are you done now, Kyouya?" Dino asked, in his calmest and deepest voice. He met his student's eyes, their noses almost touching. Kyouya turned his head away, tension in his neck and jaw. He took a few shallow breaths before those metallic eyes fixed upon Dino in unadulterated disgust, but he didn't start struggling again. Dino felt an ugly satisfaction rear inside the lower part of his chest.

He was still stronger than Kyouya. He was still fit to be Kyouya's mentor. Dino's grip on Kyouya's left wrist tightened.

Everything was as it should be. Thank God.

"I'll bite you to death, _pervert_," Kyouya's voice dipped roughly in anger.

"Insults are childish," Dino chided gently and Kyouya's glare intensified. Dino chuckled. He couldn't help but poke at his student's ego when the reactions were so dramatic.

"Alright. Do you want to explain why you attacked me the second I stepped foot into my hotel room in Japan?"

Kyouya's jaw worked slightly, and Dino waited. Everything with Kyouya was a contest of who could be more stubborn.

Dino had become rather good at being patient.

Through the thin uniform shirt, Kyouya's heart beat against the exposed skin of Dino's forearm. It felt too fast for the dead calm and determination in the prefect's face.

The seconds stretched to minutes.

Finally, reluctantly, Kyouya's lips formed words.

"The baby…"

"You attacked me because of _Reborn_?" While Dino wouldn't put it past his devious tutor's ability, what sort of lie would make Kyouya not smile once during their skirmish?

Not for the first time, Dino grimly thought he gave his old tutor too much leeway.

"You tell me," Kyouya challenged, hand pulling a little at the whip.

"I can't think of anything legit… Last I know, he wanted business information and to blame me for all his problems," Dino recalled.

Kyouya's look sharpened at the word 'problems'. Dino was getting closer to the issue. He continued as if he hadn't noticed.

"He complained about the Poison Scorpion for quite a long stretch… then he said something about how all his students were good for nothing idiots, and that I'm spoiling the market for teaching wimpy students…"

"What." Kyouya's tone was perfectly flat, which often happened when he was trying to hide his uncertainty.

Bullseye.

"Yeah, Tsuna apparently said I'd be a better tutor, haha. You can imagine how Reborn took _that_. I think Tsuna was in the hospital for a week or so from all the 'training'. I was just glad I was in another country so all I got was a scary ass phone call."

Kyouya turned his head back slightly to stare, strangely subdued. Something new and unsettling was in the depth of his mirror-like eyes.

"Get off me."

"What, without an explanation? No way," Dino snorted. "I'm better at reading you than the average person, but even I can't tell what's going on in your head all the time."

Kyouya pushed against Dino in a token struggle, but Dino still had gravity on his side and they both knew that it wasn't going to work.

"I'm not letting you up until I know why you're mad," Dino said, in all seriousness.

The reply was petulant silence and Dino sighed.

"Look at me, Kyouya," Dino said lowly. Kyouya turned his head away. Dino edged the back of his right hand under Kyouya's cheek and forced it up so that he could meet his student's eyes. The pommel of his whip kissed the hollow of Kyouya's throat and collarbone lightly. "I could wait for your answer all day and you know it. How about you just answer me?"

Dino could see the moment Kyouya decided to cooperate. His features went from intense to intentionally blank.

"The herbivore that the baby teaches said you were to teach the child who trespassed," Kyouya said through clenched teeth.

"Child who trespassed?" Dino asked and Kyouya's resistance against the whip slackened slightly. "I don't understand you."

"The small one," Kyouya said. Dino shook his head so Kyouya tried again. "Carries a large book."

"The Ranking Prince!"

Kyouya's heartbeat betrayed everything his face didn't.

"Reborn told Tsuna that I'm going to teach the Ranking Prince?" Dino clarified.

The slightest of nods.

"Alright," Dino said, brows furrowed. "But why would you attack me over that?"

Kyouya gave him the look of a cat being abandoned atop a brick wall, watching its owner walk away. Observation, pride, resignation. Moving on.

Dino had said something wrong, but thinking back, he couldn't see what.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked.

"Thank you for teaching me until this point." The words were scripted and formal. Almost-panic shot through Dino's chest.

"What? You're not making sense, Kyouya!" Dino felt the edge of frustration tying knots in his mind. "Tell me what in the world you're talking about! And for God's sake, say it simply!"

"You're mine or you're not, stupid herbivore! What is so difficult to understand?" Kyouya snarled.

What?

"Wait, what? I still don't understand you."

Kyouya took a breath and visibly took a moment to calm himself.

"If you are teaching the trespassing herbivore child, I am not your student any longer. A master can only have one student at a time. A chosen heir is the investment of a master's life," Kyouya said through gritted teeth. "And since you choose to break this bond without the manners to tell me, I don't want you anyway."

Oh.

Kyouya had always been the petty, vengeful type. Now it made sense why Dino supposedly switching students had been an offence that warranted being 'bitten to death'.

Along the line of the whip, Kyouya's almost-trembling resonated down Dino's arm. The chill echoed in Dino's bones.

Hurt. Hurt and rejection and betrayal and 'so this was the truth', just left of the middle of his chest, with only willpower and pride and anger as a defence.

Kyouya's eyes were perfectly clear. Like being thrown aside was everyday and inevitable.

Dino almost wanted to cry on his behalf.

"No, no, no," Dino whispered, not feeling the fingertips of his white-knuckled hands. "Kyouya, I'm not swapping you. I don't want to change students and Reborn is not going to make me."

"Liar."

The words formed were barely more than air but heavy, the words of someone who had already walked away.

Dino shifted so his elbow was by Kyouya's shoulder. He smoothed the jet-black bangs from the teen's forehead.

"I'm not lying. I've never heard of this plan to have me teach the Ranking Prince until now, and I suspect it's just something Reborn said and didn't mean. Believe me, Kyouya, please believe me."

Kyouya said nothing.

"I wouldn't do this to you," Dino promised and meant it. "You were my first student ever. That is special. You are special. I care and I don't want you to be hurt."

The words were dissected with Kyouya's metallic stare, cynically flayed open to test the sincerity of their intentions.

Kyouya's free hand came up and buried itself in Dino's hair. Dino winced as Kyouya pulled him closer so the only thing Dino could see were those bright, chromatic eyes.

"If you are lying, I will kill you," Kyouya said, the lowest rumble of his voice telling Dino he was still angry, but Dino only felt dizzying relief.

"I know," Dino laughed. Kyouya let go of Dino's hair and Dino's head dropped forward. He could barely breathe between the sheets and the heat of Kyouya's neck and shoulder.

Dino let go of his whip and gave his student a bone-crushing hug.

"Get off me," Kyouya complained.

"Please," Dino murmured. "Just for a bit."

Kyouya sighed and his free hand settled on top of Dino's head.

His heartbeat was slow and regular.

-/\-

_A/N: … Happy D18 day? Next up is omakes and story notes. Please review! _


	2. Omakes

**Interpretation **

By **codedredalert**

**Omakes and Story Notes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Fair use, non-profit, please don't sue me.

**Warnings**: Stupid humour. Author's rambling.

_**A/N**: Thanks to _**_scientificsoliloquy_**_ for beta-ing._

-/\-

**Omake 1—you've been eating too much ice cream back in Italy **

"Get off me."

"Please, just for a bit."

Two seconds of silence.

"… you're heavy, get off."

"So mean!"

-/\-

**Omake 2—ain't nobody got time for that **

"Get off me."

"Please, just for a bit."

Kyouya turned his head to speak in a breathy whisper in Dino's ear.

"No."

-/\-

**Omake 3—break the fourth wall why don't you **

"Get off me."

"Please, just for a bit."

"No."

"C'mon Kyouya, don't be selfish! Think of the fangirls!"

Kyouya glared at him and there was extended silence.

Silence.

More silence.

"… fine."

"YAYYYY!" HUG.

-/\-

**Omake 4—somehow all this blond pisses me off **

Kyouya's free hand came up and buried itself in Dino's hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop pulling my hair! It hurts!"

"Tch, noisy."

"But it's your fault!"

-/\-

**Omake 5—you're a creep and I don't want to know you**

"How have I endangered kids? I love kids! I'm super nice to them and everything!"

Kyouya froze and stared. Dino lowered his arms from his guard slightly, unsure.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya shuddered.

"Don't say my name, you paedophile."

"Whaaaa!?"

-/\-

**Omake 6—front desk: you must be new here**

"I need the keys for this room."

"Sorry kid, I can't do that."

"… is that so."

"Wait kid, what are you doing? H-hey, stop! HELP! Security! Manager! Someone!"

"What's the matter? Oh, Hibari-san!"

"Manager. This person says I can't have the keys to this room."

"Of course you can, Hibari-san! We are grateful for your guidance. Getting you the keys is a small thing, easily arranged! Well, trainee, what are you waiting for? Get Hibari-san the keys he's asking for! And chop to it!"

"… y-yes sir." _What kind of place am I working in now!? _

-/\-

**Explanations**

Some lovely readers pointed out some problems~

"How does 'pervert' and 'for the sake of the children' have anything to do with Dino teaching Fuuta?"

"Pervert" is because Dino had a very ugly smile when he pinned Hibari. Sorry, my bad for not making it clear!

"For the sake of children" can be seen two ways. One is that Hibari thinks normal children won't be able to take the training. The other one is that my headcanon Hibari is a lousy liar and when he's dishonest, it's very obvious.

"It seems a little...too dramatic to say "A chosen heir is the investment of a master's life" or have Hibari react like an abandoned student too obviously."

It was quite dramatic, yeah, haha. I had problems explaining this, and all I came up with was a difference in cultural understanding. Think of martial arts disciples rather than classroom students. Final techniques are usually top secret. I imagine this is more so with assassination focused arts. It was hard to convey and I got careless while rushing, haha. Sorry!

Thank you for letting me know!

-/\-

_**A/N**: A reinterpreted version of chapter 2 of __**heitan**__'s "_A hearty conversation between students_". She's the one who convinced me to write something for D18 day. _

_I don't even have D18 in my headcanon. _

_This was... an… __interesting__… experience. *shellshocked laughter* _

_(See what a sucker I am for my lovely readers?) _

_My feelings for this fic were somewhere between 'omg what have I written, is this the first step down the rabbit hole' and 'I find this hilarious I am so tempted to make this crack but I also feel the need to make it serious halp'. _

_So conflicted. Ahahaha hah hah hah… _

_I couldn't quite make this a proper ship fic imo BUT OH WELL. I know if the D18 shippers want to see it, they will. _

_Please review and tell me if you liked the fic! _

_If you liked this fic, you may like my other fic with Dino and Hibari, "_Supercars Before Students (Even Cute, Homicidal Ones)".

_Thank you for reading! __Now excuse me while my inner Hibari tries to kill me. 8'D _


End file.
